Say You Won't Let Go
by nerd4rice725
Summary: Draco found love where he least expected, and he won't let go. She won't, either. Two-Shot and Song Fic, based on "Say You Won't Let Go" by James Arthur. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

After the Battle of Hogwarts, and Voldemort was ultimately defeated, the Malfoys disappeared from the wizarding world for a while. The remaining Death Eaters were apprehended and sent to Azkaban, except for Lucius Malfoy, who lived out the rest of his days on his death bed, with his wife dutifully by his side until his very last breath. Draco never found out what his cause of death was, but gauging by his mother's reaction, he must have had it coming.

Draco and Narcissa decided to not return to Malfoy Manor, both agreeing that the property had too many dark memories, and quite frankly, Draco would not be able to sleep there, knowing the horrible things that had happened under that roof. Instead, they decided to re-do the layout of the whole Malfoy Estate, repurposing Malfoy Manor as an orphanage for the many children that became orphans from the war. Off to the side of the orphanage was a decent amount of land that was sectioned off by high bushes, and a small cottage in the middle, surrounded by flowers. They kept their life quiet, Draco only leaving the house to work at the Ministry while Narcissa stayed at home.

"Are you sure about this, Draco?" Narcissa asked, looking her son over and fixing his tie.

"Yes, mother. I'm tired of the owls coming in and dropping these invitations out, and people at work have been asking why I never come to these things." He looked at himself in the mirror again before picking up his formal robes. "I'll show up this once, say hello, have a few drinks, and hopefully they will get off my case about not having a social life."

Narcissa nodded, pecking him on the cheek before letting him through the floo and to the Ministry.

Bright green flames gave way to the familiar marble flooring of the Ministry, and Draco was greeted by a ministry worker he did not know. The young man looked like he had just graduated, barely starting his life and his career. He escorted Draco to the ballroom, already filled with familiar faces from his younger years. He stood at the front for a few pictures for the Prophet before entering through the double doors.

The room was dimly lit, and Draco could barely see where he was going.

"Mr. Malfoy, right this way," the young man said, showing him to his assigned seat.

 _'Great,'_ he thought, scanning the faces that were also at his table.

The Golden Trio were obviously in attendance, and sitting at his table. Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom were also at the table, all with their dates for the night.

Except for Hermione Granger. On her left was Lavender, Ron's fiancée, and on her right was an empty chair with a table card that read Draco Malfoy. Hermione was laughing with Lavender as Draco nervously took his seat next to her.

 _This was a mistake._

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Ron asked, bluntly.

"Ron!" Hermione hissed. "Draco has every right to be invited to these extravagant balls as we do!"

Draco pursed his lips at Ron. "I imagine I'm here for the same reasons you are: free food, free drinks, and publicity," he said, staring at the ginger. He took the napkin from his plate and set it on his lap, refusing to look at the rest of the table. He could feel Hermione looking at him, but he didn't want to acknowledge her stare.

The rest of the dinner was fairly quiet. Different conversations were going on around the table, but Draco didn't partake in any of it. He quietly sat there and ate his food and drank his wine, and counted how many times Hermione would look over at him.

 _Three_ that he has noticed.

"Would you like to join me for a drink?" Hermione asked, shaking Draco from his thoughts.

"Sure, Granger," Draco said, quickly throwing his napkin on his plate. "At least you would be able to keep up with me during a conversation," he said, aiming the last part at Ron, who was too busy eating his second helping to notice.

There was a small bar towards the back of the room, where Hermione ordered a martini and Draco had another glass of wine. She led them to the outside balcony and into a dark corner.

"I never got a chance to tell you, but I really appreciate all of your efforts after the war," Hermione said, taking a sip of her drink. "I know we were never really on good terms with each other, but I do respect you, and I support everything you're doing now."

Draco's jaw dropped at her words. Even during their time at Hogwarts, he was always pegged as a Death Eater, always on Voldemort's side, always going against the light. He was only following in his father's footsteps because that's how he was raised, not because that's what he wanted to do. Before any of his family knew it, it was too late, and Voldemort had already used Draco again Lucius, they could not run away, because that would spell death for all three of them.

Even after calling her a _mudblood_ …

"Wow, Granger. That… actually means a lot. Thank you," he managed to sputter, taking another swig of his wine.

In just a few sentences, Hermione was able to lift Draco up, reassuring himself that he really isn't a bad guy in all of this. A faint smile graced his lips as he lowered his wine glass. He felt her small hand squeeze his arm.

"I really do mean that, Draco, not just for tonight," she chuckled. "It's horrible, the light that's shining on you because of your father's alliances during the war, but I can see you're nothing like him. I'm sorry you have to be on the receiving end of all of that."

"It's what mother and I have been struggling with since the war ended. That's why we decided to use the Manor for the orphanage. At least that shows we have _some_ heart." Draco looked off into the distance, taking another sip of wine. When did his glass become full again?

"You have a lot of heart. At least enough for me to see the good in you," Hermione said, blushing as she took another drink.

His heart started fluttering in ways he couldn't imagine. He never really had time for romances or silly school boy crushes during his early years. He was always being pulled into some secret agenda, which usually had something to do with Harry. There was a conversation he had with Narcissa one day, and she asked if Draco would ever find a young lady to settle down with. At the time, he laughed at the thought, only concerned about himself and his mother.

Now, another lady has stepped into the picture, a lady that he never took notice of in this way before. She was currently blushing as she attempted to gulp the rest of her drink down.

"Go on, finish your wine, and let's dance," she said, standing a little bit taller and grabbing his hand.

Draco laughed, downing the rest of his glass and setting it on the railing before being pulled in by Hermione. He could tell that the alcohol was affecting them both, had they not have been leaning on each other, they both could have fallen to the floor.

Hermione giggled as Draco swept her into his arms and into a waltz, following the rest of the attendees that were also on the dance floor. She wasn't sure how he was able to still dance as gracefully as he did after drinking so much. Her head was spinning, and everything around her was a blur. The only object that she was focused on was Draco.

His blonde hair was combed neatly to side, as it has always been since they had been students. His eyes, which used to be a piercing grey, were now a softer grey. They were eyes she was currently getting lost in on the dance floor. His smile was actually pretty charming, when he wasn't forcing it. She just experienced it for herself just a few minutes ago. His pale skin was flawless, even after all they have been through, and he still looked as young as ever.

As much as Hermione was staring at Draco, Draco was also drinking in the sight of Hermione. Gone were the days of the little girl with bushy hair, big teeth, and the insufferable know-it-all. She was now a fully grown woman. Her bushy hair settled into soft honey brown curls that framed her face, falling just below her elbows. Her brown eyes matched her hair, and her smile was radiant and infectious. She was wearing a simple red dress, one that accentuated her curves and flowed with her as they circled the dance floor.

They danced and drank for hours it seemed, until they finally they couldn't find the energy to leave the balcony, and stayed there, laughing at their yester-years. They were laughing so hard that at some point, Hermione started to feel a bit nauseous.

"Are you okay, Granger?" Draco asked, looking at her as Hermione's face began to pale.

She shook her head, holding her hand to her mouth. "Drank too much," she managed to get out, before turning to the side and vomiting.

"Merlin's beard, Hermione!" Draco said, standing to hold her hair. He ran his hand up and down her back, trying to calm her down as she started to dry heave.

When she was finally finished, he had her lean back against the bench they were sitting on, and waved his hand to vanish her vomit. He waved his hand again, and a small cup of water appeared, and he handed it to her. She gave him a look of thanks as she took the cup and drank from it.

"I am so sorry you had to see that. I got a little carried away," she said, embarrassed.

"I think we both got carried away," Draco said, standing up and presenting his hand to her. "Come now, it's only right that I see you home."

Holding the cup with both of her hands, she looked up at Draco. She seemed to be contemplating something before taking his proffered hand and standing up, walking in front of him.

"Are you sure you can walk on your own, Granger?" Draco teased.

Hermione looked back over her shoulder towards Draco and smiled.

Draco thought his heart would stop right there. He had never felt so sober in his life until this moment.

Hermione then proceeded to turn around fully and embrace Draco. Her small arms managed to fully hold him, her arms resting around his lower waist. Her head rested perfectly against his chest, and she inhaled, his scent grounding her to this moment.

Draco, without hesitation, wrapped his arms around Hermione. She felt so right, so perfect in that spot, and he didn't want to let her go. He brought one of his hands to cradle her head closer to his chest, resting his face on top of her curls.

"Would you like to come to my flat?" she asked, holding on a bit tighter.

He wanted to say yes, but he thought it was too soon, and he didn't want her to feel like he was taking advantage of her because of the state of consciousness she was in. He had to be the bigger and better person in this, at least to prove to her that he was worth it.

"I told you that it's only right that I see you home, and that's what I'm going to do. You need rest, Hermione," he said, his heart breaking but knowing it was the right thing to do. "May be some other time."

She had sadly agreed, and Draco brought her back to her flat. The minute that she had kissed him good night, he knew he was falling dangerously fast for Hermione Granger.

* * *

It's been three years since that Ministry Ball, and Hermione and Draco had been having a steady relationship ever since. Narcissa was filled with joy to see Draco find happiness in someone else, and to see that the person he found happiness in can see past where they came from. She loved having Hermione over for tea, and always told her that she was welcome at any time.

The tabloids had also gotten wind of their unexpected romance, and tried to snap pictures of them at every opportunity. Their efforts were thwarted every time, either by Hermione throwing her infamous hexes, or by Draco who would flaunt his money to make sure they kept quiet. Harry was not surprised to hear about the couple, and was genuinely happy for them. He knew Hermione and Draco could match each other in intellect, and although he and Draco were enemies for most of their childhood, he could also see that a lot of what went on wasn't his choice, and his actions after the war showed that.

He also made it clear to Draco what would happen if he broke Hermione's heart.

Draco made it clear to Harry that that would never happen, he would never let her go.

Draco was pretty confident that there was no other woman out there for him. He was terrified, though, that there might be someone better for Hermione. That was why he always made it a point to make her say she won't let go. She always thought he was being silly, but she never missed the opportunity to tell him.

"I won't let go, I promise," she would always tell him before kissing him goodnight and retreating into her flat.

He always believed her, until one day.

Narcissa had fallen ill and was bed-ridden for a few weeks. Draco stayed by her side the whole time, only leaving her to go to the restroom or to make food for the both of them. Hermione would floo to the cottage after work to check on them both, staying through the night to help Draco take care of his mom.

Hermione was sitting at her desk when an owl randomly came swooping down, dropping a folded piece of paper.

 _Hermione, please hurry. It's mother._

There was no name, but she knew who it was from. She quickly cleaned her desk before telling her boss she had an emergency, and will let him know when she can return to work. She ran out of her office and to the floo, throwing the powder in to take her to Malfoy Cottage.

"Draco?" she shouted, running out of the floo. She heard crying from upstairs, and climbed two steps at a time until she reached the second floor.

She opened the door and saw Draco hunched over, holding Narcissa's lifeless hand, crying so hard his body was shaking.

"Draco," she whispered, dropping her bags and wrapping her arms around him. He started to cry louder, and she could almost make out the word "mother". She held him like that for what seemed like hours, until he finally wasn't able to cry any longer.

"I tried to save her," he said, his voice cracking. His mother was his rock and his support, he felt so lost not having her anymore.

"She told me it was time to let go. She was tired, and I could see it, but I didn't want her to." Draco sobbed again. "I don't know what to do. My mother is gone."

"I'm so sorry, Draco," Hermione said, rubbing his back and holding back tears of her own. "Is there anything I can do?"

Immediately, Draco hoisted her onto his lap and held her tight. He buried his face into the crook of her neck, letting her hair cover his face. "Just say you won't let go," he sobbed.

"Never. I'll never let go, I promise you," she said.

"I love you," he blurted out, holding on tighter.

"I've loved you since the ball, but I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to think badly of me. I kept in contact with you, hoping we could get together again, and thank Merlin you did." Hermione chuckled as he went on. "I need you, Hermione. I may have never shown it before, but I want to stay with you until we're gray and old. I love you, Hermione," he said, his face still buried into her neck.

He felt her arms tighten around him, her hands gripping onto his shoulders and hair like her life depended on it. She reluctantly pulled back, and cradled his face in her hands, and kissed him. "I love you, too Draco. We will get through this, and I'll still be there. You'll never be alone as long as I am here."


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was peeking through the curtains in the Malfoy bedroom. Draco quietly got up early this morning, tiptoeing downstairs with their two children in tow. Together, the three of them made breakfast for the whole family. Their oldest, Scorpius, was helping Draco make pancakes and eggs, while their youngest, Narcissa Rose, put a tray together to deliver to their sleeping mom.

"Cissa, can you please pour your mother some milk and set it on the tray?" Draco asked, flipping a pancake.

"I thought mum was a coffee drinker," Scorpius said, pouring another batch of egg onto the griddle.

Draco sighed. "You are correct, Scorpius, but with the breakfast we're making, she will probably want milk as well."

Once the tray was complete with a steaming plate of eggs, pancakes, and bacon, Draco finished off the tray with a small case of flowers.

They tip toed up the stairs again to wake up Hermione. Scorpius was holding the tray as Narcissa opened the bedroom door. Draco waved his wand, making the curtains slowly open to let the morning sunlight through.

"Mum! Mum! Wake up!" Narcissa yelled, jumping on the bed. Scorpius rolled his eyes and Draco laughed. He remembered his mother telling stories about how he would wake up Lucius, and although he always grumbled, Lucius secretly loved being awoken by a jumping Draco.

"Okay, okay Narcissa! I'm awake!" Hermione grumbled, throwing the covers away from her face and stretching her arms.

"We made you breakfast, mum," Scorpius said shyly as he laid the tray on her lap.

Hermione smiled as she breathed in the smell of her breakfast. "Breakfast in bed, so thoughtful of you all," she said, picking up the fork and jabbing a piece of egg.

"Do you like it mum? If you like it, it's because I made it!" Narcissa said, standing tall and taking all the credit.

Draco still couldn't decide if she would be a better Slytherin or Gryffindor.

"It's delicious, Cissa, my compliments to the chef," she said, looking at both Draco and Scorpius and winking.

"Alright, you two go downstairs and have breakfast, and make sure to clean up after yourselves," Draco said, opening the bedroom door again.

"After breakfast, are we going to Uncle Harry and Auntie Ginny's house?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes, today is an important day and the Potters-" Draco couldn't help but emphasize on the P "-want us all to go together."

Today marks the start of Narcissa's first year at Hogwarts. Scorpius will be starting his second year, along with Albus Potter. The two, with the occasional help of Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley, have been making a name for themselves, mostly for pulling pranks and showing the kids new products from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. There have been many times where the older generation had come to Hogwarts to visit, and Headmaster Mcgonagall would say, "I could almost hear Albus laughing, then I realize it's his portrait."

After the kids left the room, Draco sat next to Hermione and handed over her cup of coffee. "Good morning, my love," he said, kissing her forehead.

Hermione smiled as she took the steaming mug. "Good morning," she said, cutting a piece of pancake and feeding it to him. "I can't believe it. Narcissa will be starting school today."

"If you think you're going to get too emotional, I can always take them. I'll make sure to wave goodbye as the train leaves," he joked, nudging her shoulder.

"You're incorrigible," she laughed.

Draco stared as she ate her breakfast, stopping every now and then to feed him. Their world would be changing, again, the minute Narcissa stepped onto the Hogwarts Express. Malfoy Cottage will be much quieter now with both kids away at Hogwarts.

"I'm not a big believer in divination, but I really should thank my lucky stars for the night of the Ball," Draco said, playing with the fabric of the blanket.

"Divination is rubbish, but I guess I could thank them, too," Hermione said, leaning over and kissing Draco. "Gods, we were piss drunk that night weren't we?"

"Still the best night I can't really remember," Draco said caressing her cheek. She laughed again, leaning into his touch.

"We will have all day to do this, let's get these kids off to school," Hermione said, a fire in her eyes as he vanished the dishes to the kitchen.

* * *

As always, platform 9 3/4 was bustling with families rushing to get their children onto the train. Prefects can be seen helping the first and second years with their trunks and finding compartments to sit in for the journey. Harry, Ginny, Albus, and Scorpius were already ahead of Hermione, Narcissa, and Draco.

Hermione kneeled down in front of Narcissa as Draco stepped back.

"Do you have all of your books in your trunk?" Hermione asked.

"Yes mum, and extra quills, ink pots, parchment and my book bag," Narcissa replied, rolling her eyes.

Hermione chuckled as she hugged her little one. "I'm going to miss you. Write often please," she said, and Narcissa nodded. She then grabbed her by the shoulders and gently turned her to face Draco.

"Come here Cissa," Draco said, going down to hug her.

"Daddy, I'm scared," she whispered to Draco.

His heart cracked and was ready to hex any kid who would give his little girl a hard time.

"Slytherins are never scared," he said, but saw Hermione eyeing him from behind her. "But it's okay to be a bit frightened on your first day. You'll make friends fast, just like your mum and dad."

"And it doesn't matter what house they're in or whatever house you get sorted into," Hermione added.

Draco kissed Narcissa on the head. "We love you, now off you go."

They watched as Narcissa caught up to Scorpius and Albus, who helped her get on the train and into the same compartment. Draco stuffed his hands into his pockets as Hermione looked over her shoulder to him, smiling.

At that moment, Draco forgot where he was. He forgot how much older they have gotten, how far they've come with both of their children, and how far they've come in their marriage. That smile always took him back to the night of the Ministry ball, and he always wanted to dance with her again like that.

Although it's been more than ten years since that night, she was always beautiful to Draco, no matter what they have been through. Even when they were having their kids, and she would cry and complain about how she looked or felt, he never failed to tell her how beautiful she was and how lucky he was to have her during this moment in their lives.

After waving the kids off and the train had left the platform, they said their goodbyes to the Potters and Weasleys before making their way back to Malfoy Cottage.

* * *

The years have passed, and Draco and Hermione had gotten used to having the house to themselves again. Both Scorpius and Albus joined the Auror training program after graduating from Hogwarts, and Narcissa landed a job in her mother's old department, the Department for Magical Creatures. Both of their children had stable careers, and were now starting families of their own.

Wrinkles started to don their faces, and simple tasks they used to do when they were younger suddenly started to become more tiring. They started to favor night ins than night outs, opting to sit by the fireplace as Hermione took up knitting and Draco sat next to her reading a book.

One sunny morning, Draco was sitting in his arm chair while Hermione was sitting on the sofa, knitting a blanket for their newly born grandchild. It was silent, except for the fire crackling. Suddenly, Draco heard Hermione gasp for breath as she dropped her needles.

"Hermione! No, don't let go, please stay with me," he pleaded, bringing her up into his arms as he went to the fireplace. He grabbed some floo powder with his free hand and yelled for St. Mungo.

He was greeted by one of the nurses, who quickly rushed Hermione into a nearby private room. As the nurses and healers began their treatment, Draco sent his patronus, which had turned from a ferret into an otter, to their kids, then to the Potters and Weasleys. Within the hour, everyone had gathered in the lobby of the hospital awaiting word from Draco or the nurses about Hermione's condition.

Scorpius opened the door and peeked in, finding his mother lying in bed and his father next to her, hunched over and sleeping across her lap. He closed the door, leaving them in peace.

A few days later, Hermione was cleared to go home, but was ordered to stay in bed rest until she was cleared by a healer. Draco stayed by her side, just as he'd done with his own mother.

Once they returned to the cottage and the healer had left for the day, Hermione chuckled and looked at Draco, holding his hand.

"Still love me, Malfoy?" she asked jokingly.

Draco kissed the top of her hand. "Always. I'll love you until my lungs give out. 'Till death do us part, but even then I'd still come and find you."

"I love you Draco, don't forget that," she said, a tear running down her cheek. He swiped it away with his thumb, and convinced her to rest.

For the next two weeks, Hermione was stuck in bed, and it was like Draco was taking care of his mother again. He was terrified that Hermione might meet her same fate, but he focused on the here and now, cherishing every moment he had with her.

The healer had finally cleared Hermione of her illness, and their family celebrated with a quiet dinner at the cottage. Both Scorpius and Narcissa came over with their spouses and their children, happy to see their mother doing better. After dinner, they had decided to go into the living room and pull out old photo albums. They were mostly pictures of Hermione, Ron, and Harry. There were a couple of pictures of Draco and his family. Pictures of Draco and Hermione didn't start until the end of the first photo album and well into the second. They reminisced about the Ministry Ball, the dates they had been on, their wedding, and having their kids. It had been a while since the whole family had been under one roof, and Draco was glad everyone could get together that night.

Once their children had left for the night, the couple made their way upstairs to go to bed.

"Draco, I'm so tired," Hermione said, clutching onto the rail as she looked at him.

Fear ran across his face and suddenly he was filled with anxiety and loneliness. "Please don't say that, Hermione," he pleaded taking her hands into his. "I can't do this without you."

"Draco," she started, making him lay down on his side to look at her. "I will always be there for you, even when you need me the most. I'll always be here," she said, resting her hand on his chest.

Draco looked at her sadly, selfishly wanting to follow wherever her soul might lead her next. They had been through so much together, and she had been his rock through it all. He was so broken after his mother had passed away, and Hermione was there pick up the pieces. She pieced him back together and he became a better man from that.

"May be I can go with you, wherever you're going," Draco said, scooting closer. Hermione laughed, wrapping her arms around him. "Just say you won't let go."

Hermione kissed his forehead. "I won't let go."

Draco smiled, closing his eyes. "I won't let go, either."


End file.
